Bleeding Hearts
by Faith Karma
Summary: It's been three years since Bella's seen or heard from the Cullens. She's realized something in this amount of time and made peace with their leaving. But what happens when they reappear in her life unexpectedly? Alice/Bella fic! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everybody I'm going to chuck this disclaimer in there and say that I own nothing...except the laptop in which I am writing this on lol. Also the songs are from Taking Back Sunday...from the Where you want to be album..its good so give it a listen some time. Ah with that enjoy!**

** Bleeding Hearts Chapter 1**

It had been three years since I have seen or heard from any of the Cullens. At first I had taken it hard, nearly becoming catatonic in my grief. It took me almost a full year for me to realize that they were never coming back, the words he spoke to me come back full force now as I sit here trying to remember every detail about them, 'It will be as if we never existed'. He kept up with this promise and now its hard for me to remember him, the only one that I can still see clearly as if I had just seen her yesterday is Alice. Now you may be wondering why this is and for the longest time I didn't even know I just thought it was because she was my best friend. It took me almost two full years to admit to myself that I never loved Edward, it was just lust and nothing more, I loved Alice with everything I am she was the only one that could make me smile when I was having a bad day or make me laugh when I wanted to cry. Thinking back on the cold look in Edwards eyes when he left me I can't help but think that he figured out he didn't love me and this is why he left me. I was nothing more to him then his singer, it used to hurt thinking about him but now I'm grateful that he left, if he hadn't I don't think I would have ever had this epiphany.

"Bella we're on in five" the voice jars me out of my thoughts and I turn my head and smile at my current girlfriend. She stood about 5'3 with short blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. I left my eyes rake over her figure, she looked sexy as hell this evening. Her hair was spiked out in all directions looking somewhat like Alice's hair did, she wore a crimson tank top that showed off the muscles in her arms, a pair of tight black leather pants hugging her like a second skin and of course her trademark black steel toed Docs finished off her outfit. I raise my gaze back to her eyes, I give her a small nod and stand up from the leather couch I was reclining on.

"Okay Shane" I take in a deep breath, walking over to her I wrap my arms around her waist, her arms going around my neck as my head tilts down to look at her smiling up at me. I lean down and press my lips to hers, a small sigh escapes her as she steps closer to me. I pull back from the kiss and smile softly at her. "Mm...I was a little nervous but now I think that is out the window. Thanks baby" She beams back at me stepping back away from me she reaches down for my hand and pulls me towards the door of the dressing room.

"Well I'm glad I can help you baby" She sounds amused as she tugs me through the hallways of the television studio. Our band Bleeding Hearts was about to debut live on the Late Night Show. That is how I met Shane, she auditioned for the bass position, the others in my band are Jake he's the drummer, and of course Leah she plays the guitar and is a back up vocalist. The guitar is my thing and lead vocals. We've all been together for about a year and half now, it helped me heal after everything happened so I was grateful for Jake and his genius ideas. Shane and I got together about seven months into the band experience, she is very understanding of my past and has never pushed me into anything. It took me awhile to fully allow her in, but now that I have well lets just say there's no rush for her to leave. I love her with what's left of my heart and she is completely devoted to me and that's all anyone could ask for. We reach the side of the stage where we are supposed to be waiting before we are called and Shane gives my hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. My nervousness reappears and I start tugging at the hem of my black t-shirt, glancing down at my attire I recheck it to make sure everything is all good, loose black cargos...check...black Etnies...check...my hair is pulled up and a few strands hang around my face. I let out a shaky breath as our bands name is called and walked out to the area set up for us to perform.

"It's okay Bells relax" Jacobs voice soothes me when he speaks, his soft hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze as I reach for my guitar putting the black strap with blood red stars on it over my shoulder. I give him a small nod as he moves to his drum set and gets everything ready. My eyes move over to the tanned skin of the girl to my right and give her a small smile which she returns, her guitar already in place. My eyes move to my left to my girl and she is smiling at me as I mouth 'I love you' to her and she responds right back. I let my gaze go to the crowd in front of me as the guitar and drums started the beginning of the first of our two songs.

I started playing the notes that were engraved in my mind as I opened my mouth and let the lyrics spill from me, this song I had written a few months ago.

"So, scream I heard about your message,

And how it reeked of your indifference,

It bleeds horizontal straight from your wrist.

(So scream louder now)

I'm bound to come around about

(Bound to come around)

But can't you, can't you feel it rolling off your lips,

Tensing up your shoulders,

C'mon say it is...

[Chorus]

Well, it's love (It's love)

Make it hurt (I deserve it)

Well, it's love (It's love)

Make it hurt (I deserve it)

Well, it's love, it's love, it's love...

Make it hurt.

I said I use the inconsistencies

To undress the machine,

You're the poster boy, their selling point, the focus for their new campaign.

(Something has to be done)

I'm bound to come around about

(Bound to come around)

Oh, but can't you, can't you feel it rolling off your lips,

Tensing up your shoulders, c'mon...

[Chorus]

Well, it's love (It's love)

Make it hurt (I deserve it)

Well, it's love (It's love)

Make it hurt (I deserve it)

Well, it's love, it's love, it's love...

Make it hurt.

The keys to the castle

(Are right where I left them)

The princess walked in just to take more attention,

'Cause after all, well isn't that all that I've been after and,

After all, well isn't that all that I'm after,

You're so...

(No way out) I'll give up in you, I'll give up in you,

(No way out) I'll give up in you.

(No way out) I'll give up in you, I'll give up in you,

(No way out) I'll give up in you.

I wanted you for nothing more,

Than hating you for what you were,

If that's what you wanted to hear,

(Well, if that's what you wanted to hear)

I wanted you for nothing more,

Than hating you for what you were,

(Don't leave, leave) If that's what you wanted to hear,

(If that's what you wanted to hear)

I wanted you for nothing more,

Than hating you for what you were,

(Don't leave, leave) If that's what you wanted to hear,

(If that's what you wanted to hear)

(It's love, it's love) I wanted you for nothing more,

(Make it hurt, I deserve it) Than hating you for what you were,

(If that's what you wanted to hear)

That's what you wanted to hear,

(To hear) If that's what you wanted to hear.

(If that is how you'll let it burn)"

The audience applauded as the song came to an end, I smiled at them as the next song picked up. I looked over to Leah and she smiled at me. We've been told that our voices mesh well together, her's is deeper and soulful and mine is light and raspy. The next song started up as I strummed my guitar again looking over to Shane and she gives me a wink and a smile.

"We've got to get better."

I said, "It's all in your head."

We could live through these letters

Or forget it all together.

See the months they don't matter.

It's the days I can't take

When the hours move to minutes and I'm seconds away.

Just ask the question.

Come untie the knot.

Say you won't care,

say you won't care.

Retrace the steps

As if we forgot.

Say you won't care,

Say you won't care.

We try to avoid it,

But there's not a doubt,

And there's one thing I can do nothing about.

Well all that we need is just a reaction,

It's too much to ask for when there's no attraction anymore

If chasing our dreams is just a distraction,

I want to remember when I know that I can't go back.

Just ask the question.

Come untie the knot.

Say you won't care,

say you won't care.

Retrace the steps

As if we forgot.

Say you won't care,

Say you won't care.

We try to avoid it (Try to avoid it),

But there's not a doubt,

And there's one thing I can do nothing,

There's one thing I can do nothing,

There's one thing I can do nothing about.

(Finally)

Just ask the question (Just ask the question).

Come untie the knot.

Say you won't care,

Say you won't care.

And retrace the steps (Retrace the steps)

as if we forgot.

Say you won't care.

Say you won't care.

We try to avoid it (Try to avoid it),

But there's not a doubt

And there's one thing I can do nothing,

There's one thing I can do nothing,

There's one thing I can do nothing about."

The crowd stood from there seats and thunderous applause filled the studio as our last song ended. I smiled at everyone and pulled my guitar off of me and set it back on its stand. The producers were making motions for us to go over to the couches on stage so we could speak with the host. Everyone came up beside me and patted me on the back with smiles on their faces, Leah took lead and started walking over towards the stage. Shane was at my side, her hand intertwined with mine and we walked after Leah. Jake brought up the rear of the group, when we reached the couches Leah sat closest to the host, Shane next to her, me next to Shane and Jake beside me his arm dropping around my shoulders in a comforting gesture. The small blonde next to me smiled and squeezed my hand again, this time she didn't let it go. My gaze fell onto the host who was wearing a friendly smile on her face.

"Wow that was amazing you guys." Her voice rang out, it was high pitched and a little nasily. Her red hair fell around her shoulders, she wore a white t-shirt with the black printed name of some band I've never heard of and her jeans were tight and frayed at the knees. Green eyes went out to the crowd as she asked her next question. "How did everyone like Bleeding Hearts?" The crowd once again begin applauding and cheering. "Well it looks like you've gained some fans here tonight you guys." Her gaze locked with mine when she continued, "I know for sure I will be buying your cd and coming to concerts when you make it big" I got an uneasy feeling with the way she was looking at me but said nothing.

"Well thank you Sarah" Leah spoke for the first time tonight her deep voice helping to eliminate my uneasiness. Sarah turned her head toward Leah and nodded. I didn't know her name until the dark haired guitarist had mentioned, which I'm glad because that would have been embarrassing if she had asked me a question and I didn't know her name. I'm so going to have to remember to thank Leah later. The host once again turned her gaze to me.

"Bella...that is okay that I call you that right?" I gave her a nod when she paused for me to answer, she licked her lips as her eyes flicked over me. "Okay so how long have you guys been playing together?"

"Um..about a year and half now. Jake and I have been best friends for years now and Leah is his girlfriend so she decided to join the band with us. We didn't have a bass player and it took us months to find one we clicked with...then Shane came along and she fit right in our little family" I paused to smile over at my girlfriend. "So ever since then we have been playing at clubs and events...and well here we are." I looked over at the host again when I finished to see her grinning at us.

"Well yeah you're here now so I'm assuming you guys did impressed someone...but listening to you guys I can see how you got here. You are really good and your voice is amazing Bella" Her gaze once again flicked over me before meeting my eyes again. I smiled nervously at her and nodded in thanks. " So you said the Jake and Leah are together. What about you anybody special?" I looked over at Shane who had a frown on her face glaring at the host. I smiled and let a little chuckle out as I glanced back to Sarah.

"Yes. There is someone special in my life and there is no one else in the world I could see myself being with. She's perfect for me in everyway and I love her." When I finished Shane looked back at me and smiled happily. Leaning over to her I placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back to look at Sarah again who had a smile on her face but her eyes were glaring daggers at my beautiful pixie to my left. I let another small laugh escape me.

"Well that is good to hear. With that I'm afraid we are all out of time." She looked at the audience and waved to them. "Have a good night everybody and remember to check back in with us tomorrow when we will have No Doubt here to perform." With that the crowd clapped again and the producers signaled the end of the show. Jake's arm fell from my shoulders as we stood, I turned my back to the audience wrapping my arms around my beautiful girl. I leaned down and placed another small kiss on her lips. Sarah made herself known as she walked by, her hand brushing my ass, I felt her slip something into my back pocket as she walked by. Blinking I looked towards where she walked off towards, raising my eyebrow she turned back to me with a flirty smile and a wink.

I reached into my back pocket and felt a small slip of paper, pulling it out I unfolded it, it was her number and underneath it said call me. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" I groaned balling up the paper and dropping it in the waste basket on the stage. Shane let a giggle escape her when she watched me do that. I playfully smacked her shoulder. "So not funny." She grabbed my hand and tugged me along towards the exit and the large black van that was Jake's baby. She swung the sliding doors open and pulled me forward so I was standing in front of her. A devious smile played on her features, she pushed me forward and I landed down on my back against the rough carpet of the van. Shane slowly crawled into the van until she was straddling me. I lifted my legs so they were bent at the knee and entirely in the vehicle, she leaned back and pulled the door shut.

"Now I get to reward you because you didn't take that little sluts advances" She purred out as her hands rested on my stomach, my hands resting on her leather clad hips. Her face was inches from mine, I could tell she was trying to tease me and I growled in frustration leaning up and capturing her lips with mine. She trapped my lip between her teeth when she pulled back, tugging at it. I couldn't stop the groan coming from me when she did. Gathering my strength I rolled to the side flipping up so I was on top staring down into her amazing blue eyes. I smiled at her when her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck trying to pull me down for a kiss.

"Who knew being faithful to you would get this reaction" I said with a teasing grin on my face. She laughed at me and pulled me down for a kiss, her hips grinding into mine. "Mm..Bella likey" I moaned out against her lips.

**Woot..so what do you think? Bad...good...hate me for leaving it like that? Well yeah sorry. It will be Bella/Alice eventually so don't worry everybody. I had the sudden desire to write this when listening to Taking Back Sunday so here it is...hmm...I'll be posting another chapter on my other fic soon for those of you who like that one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so again disclaimer-age ...I own nothing ...well scept Shane...cuz she is an O.C so..ummm...yeah other than that nothing. So enjoy?**

**Bleeding Hearts Chapter 2**

**APOV**

Three years have passed since I last saw Bella Swan and I miss her, she was my best friend and the only human I've ever been close to. Of course Edward had to ruin things and make us leave because he thought that it would be better for her that way, he never thought about what she wanted only what he believed was best for her. I let out a sigh as I shift on the plush couch, I have always been in love with Bella and I remember having visions that we would be together before we met her. Edward thought of her as some shiny new toy he must have and ended up ruining that, he never loved her, she was his singer and his mind was to clouded with the lust for her blood to think about much else. After the disaster that was her birthday party he realized this and decided to leave to protect her from our family, well more like protect her from me. No one knew this until about a two months after we left Forks but Jasper and I decided to call it quits when I started having visions of Bella and I together. He was very understanding about it all and we decided to not tell anyone and just let them assume we were still together, he became my best friend in my family. A deep rumbling laugh comes from my left and I look over to see my dark haired brother Emmet laughing at the Late Night Show on television. I roll my eyes and readjust my gaze on the screen. The snobby looking red-headed host whose name evades me smiles at the camera and announces that a band named 'Bleeding Hearts' would be playing for them tonight. When I see a flash of brown hair I sit up in my seat and rest my elbows on my knees. 'It can't be' I think when I see the familiar figure grabbing a guitar. She turns and my breath catches in my chest, if my heart could beat it would be pounding. The heart shaped face and rich chocolate eyes of Bella stare into the camera as the song begins.

"Holy Shit!" Emmet voice is heard from my right. His mouth is open and golden eyes are wide as he stares at the screen. "Hey everybody get down here you have to see this!" He booms, the rustling of clothes makes the presence of my family known. My gaze never leaves the screen as I stare at her, she's beautiful and I can't believe I get to see her again her voice is entrancing me.

"Emmet language!" our mother scolds him as she comes to a stop by the couch. I hear a surprised gasp come from her and the rest of my family as they look at the screen and see Bella singing. "Oh Carlisle.." She latches onto her mate and buries her face in his neck unable to see her lost daughter. His strong arms wrap around her in comfort as her stares at the sight before him.

"Well it looks like she has forgotten us finally..." the whining voice of my brother Edward is heard and listening to his statement I feel a growl rumbling deep within me. "What? That is why we left so she can have a normal life. She is doing good for herself and I hope you don't plan on interfering Alice because I will stop you." He sneers at me as his new mate Tanya comes forward and wraps herself around him. I turn my head in his direction and scoff at the sight.

"Are you really that cold Edward? You found a new mate. I can see Bella if I damn well choose to...I'm so tired of your holier-than-thou attitude and I'm not going to let you stop me from following my heart" I look back at the screen in time to see Bella kissing the short blonde to her left. Another growl emits from me, this one of jealousy. "Now I might be to late..." I trail off and glance back at Edward as I stand my fist clenched at my side and my eyes turning black from anger. "You should mind your own damn business....if you want to stop me...go ahead and try because I am going to see her and tell her how I feel." I move forward and raise my eyebrow in challenge when he hisses at me. Emmet stands behind me and growls at Edward. Looking back to my teddy bear of a brother I smile. "Thank you" I rush past my family and upstairs to pack a bag and order a plane ticket back to Forks. I don't know where she is but that has to be a good place to start.

**Okay so this chapter is short...because its Alice's POV but I wanted to ...I dunno give a bit of insight on her situation and how the family reacts to seeing Bella on tv. Next chapter for this should be up by tomorrow or...maybe tonight I don't know depends on my mood. Anyway...reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside...so it wouldn't hurt if you wanted to tell me your thoughts? Just saying...hm...alright then thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***sigh* Should I keep adding a disclaimer or does everyone have the basic idea that I don't own nothing? Well here it goes...the songs are from Anna Nalick...and Jack off Jill. So enjoy!**

**Bleeding Hearts Chapter 3**

**BPOV (Unless otherwise noted in other chapters it will be this POV)**

After our debut on live television our venues have completely sold out and we've been offered a few record contracts. So far we haven't really decided on which company to go with we just continued playing our gigs and slowly deciding which label was best for us. Tonight we had to play in Port Angeles which isn't far from my hometown of Forks. Currently I'm staring in the mirror at myself and silently gaining confidence to go out there and give it my best. My grip tightens on the edges of the vanity counter as a wave of nausea sweeps through me, I drop my head to stare at the wooden surface my hair falling down to veil my face from view. Strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and a familiar warmth spreads across my back, a smile comes to my features when her hands start stroking my stomach in a loving manner.

"Bella baby it's okay...calm down...you're a kick ass performer and everyone out there knows it so just take a deep breath." She whispers against my shoulder blades. I listen to her and take a deep breath, exhaling it I feel better about tonight. I shift so I'm leaning back against her shorter frame, she stands on her tip toes so she can rest her chin on my shoulder and look at me in the mirror. "There's my confident girl" Her smile makes me feel fuzzy and loved. I tilt my head to the side and lock my gaze with hers. I twist myself so I'm facing her now and rest my hands on her hips the pads of my thumbs sneaking under her blue shirt to rub against the skin right above her black jeans, leaning down I capture her lips in a passionate kiss earning a moan from her. When she pulls back her gaze is slightly dazed and there is a goofy smile plastered on her face. "Mmm well I guess that worked hm?" I chuckle at her tone and nod.

"Most def pix" I grin at her when she rolls her eyes at the nickname I gave her. I start to lean down for another kiss when the door of the room opens to reveal an amused looking Leah. I don't move from my position I just lift my eyes to her. "What ya want Lee?"

She snorts and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well if you two are doing macking I think it's time we get on stage...we go on in about a minute." Shane looks at me and rolls her eyes which causes me to laugh and lean down to give her a chaste kiss before pulling back and grabbing her hand and pulling her in Leah's direction. "Wow you're actually going to listen to me...GASP...someone alert the media because this is history in the making." I scowl at her and smack her shoulder at the sarcasm in her tone. "Come on lovebirds it's time to make some music" She grins and turns on her heel heading off towards the stage, me and Shane following right behind her. When we get closer to the stage I hear the manager of the club introducing us and the roaring of the crowds cheers. Stepping out onto stage I feel Shane release my hand and move over to her spot grabbing her equipment. Picking up my guitar I slide the strap over my shoulders, I pause to look at each one of my other band members with a smile and a nod.

"Hey everybody!" I speak into the microphone my eyes looking over the mass crowd packed into the club as the shout a 'Hey' right back at me. "Well we're the Bleeding Hearts and we'll be performing for y'all tonight" I see a short figure near the front with spiky black hair and extremely pale skin. 'It can't be her' I scream at myself in my mind before shaking my head. "First song of the night is called Strawberry Gashes...let's get this going" At hearing the song name most the crowd erupts in cheering. I glance over to Shane as she starts the beginning cords of the song, Jake and Leah joining in. My fingers begin to strum the notes out as I begin singing the first song of the night.

"Turn her over

A candle is lit, I see through her

Blow it out and save all her ashes for me

Curse me sold her

The poison that runs it's course through her

Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

She said kill me faster

with strawberry gashes all over

Called her over

and asked her if she was improving

She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here

Hex me told her

I dreamt of a devil that knew her

Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

She said kill me faster

with strawberry gashes all over

I lay quiet

waiting for her voice to say

"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"

Scold me failed her

If only I'd held on tighter to her

Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me

Watch me lose her

It's almost like losing myself

Give her my soul

and let them take somebody else get away from me

Watch me fault her

You're living like a disaster

She said kill me faster

with strawberry gashes all over all over me"

The song comes to an end and I look over to Shane to see a sad look in her eyes, she wrote that song after a friend of hers committed suicide it always made her sad when we played it but she said she wouldn't not want to play it because it helped her remember her friend. I smile at her and she gives me a soft smile before beginning the cords of the next song. I look back towards the crowd and see the spiky haired girl has moved closer to the stage, I look down at her and my brown eyes lock with her topaz ones. My heart starts hammering in my chest and I feel like I can't breath...it's Alice...oh my god what is she doing here? I can't not continue on so I shake off my questions but keep my eyes locked with hers as I start the next song.

"I've tripped again and things are starting to get interesting

Don't give me choices cause I can't decide

My mind is soaked in words

I've come to terms with all my insecurities

And purities no friend of mine

And dreaming doesn't do no good

Cause I don't wanna lie

That I'm okay and I'm alright

I'd rather take it and forget it

Consider this a warning

Cause I'll start another fight

And you'll say its all alright

I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby

So lay your hands over me

And feel what you only see

But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me

You're kinda cool but I know better than to break the rules

Of messin' with a lesson that I'll never learn

I'll go from bad to worse and later back to better

But I'll never better bridges that I'm bent to burn

And dreaming doesn't do no good

Cause I don't wanna lie

That I'm okay and I'm alright

I'd rather take it and forget it

Consider this a warning

Cause I'll start another fight

And you'll say its all alright

I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby

So lay your hands over me

And feel what you only see

But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me

This is a warning

This is a warning

This is a warning

And dreaming doesn't do no good

Cause I don't wanna lie

That I'm okay and I'm alright

I'd rather take it and forget it

Consider this a warning

Cause I'll start another fight

And you'll say its all alright

I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby

So lay your hands over me

And feel what you only see

But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me

If you're trying to change me

If you're trying to change me"

My gaze is still locked with Alice's the whole show, we ended up being on stage for two hours and I never let my eyes leave hers. It was like she was the only person in the room. Hers eyes never left mine either until Shane walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder which caused me to turn towards her and smile. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice look over my girlfriend and look back at me before she turned to leave. I whipped my head back around and jumped down from the stage running after her I shouted to get her to stop. "Alice wait!" She stopped and stood still like a statue waiting for me to reach her, when I did I slid to a stop in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders staring into her golden eyes. "What are you doing here?" I whisper to her knowing with her vampire hearing she can pick it up.

"I just wanted to see you Bella..." She pauses and reaches her cold hand to rest on my cheek. She smiles at me softly, "I missed you so much...and when I saw you on that show I know I had to see you again....I couldn't not" her voice wavers at the end of the sentance. I shift and drop my arms down to her waist and pull her into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around my neck and her head resting in the crook of my neck.

"I missed you to Alice" I whisper into her hair as tears start burning in my eyes, I can't believe she came to see me after all of this time. I close my eyes and rest my head on hers savoring the moment, I didn't hear the approaching footsteps until the intruder let themselves be known.

"Hey baby who's this?" Shane's voice rings out in the club and I snap my eyes open to look at her. The only thought in my head is 'Oh fuck this isn't going to go well'

**Love it? Hate it? Don't like how I ended it? Well let me know....thanks for reading y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Jesus this is getting so annoying...but I figure I'll just keep posting it for...shits and giggles? Hm alright so I own nothing but Shane...Thanks everybody who reviewed your comments are greatly appreciated. *Nods* Um..yeah so with that lets get this shindig underway. Enjoy.**

**Bleeding Hearts Chapter 4**

Shane is staring right at me with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown set on her face. My mouth suddenly feels dry and my mind is jerking me in two different directions, I glance down at Alice and it seems that she has no intention of moving anytime soon. Actually I think I can feel her smiling against my throat...does she know that this is going to get me into a lot of shit? I try to step back but it seems the short haired pixie hugging me has other plans and tightens her grip around my neck not allowing me to move. I look nervously back at my girlfriend who looks pissed as she can be and let out a shaky laugh. "Um hey Shane....this is an old friend of mine Alice." I pause when I see recognition flash in her eyes. "Yeah remember I told you about her and the rest of the Cullens." I gulp as I look nervously back down at Alice, she shifts unwrapping her arms from around my neck to shift in our embrace, her back presses against my front as she leans into me and her small cold hands intertwine with my own holding me there. She tilts her head to the side and catches my eyes...and what I see reflected back at....well it made me nervous...her eyes were a dark amber...they seemed to be twinkling with mischief. A small cough breaks our gaze and I look back up to my girlfriend. Alice takes this time to speak to her and I think she's trying to get me killed with what she says.

"Hello...are you a friend of Bella's?" She lets a small smirk grace her features at the angry look on my girlfriends face when she asked if we were friends. "Bella and I used to be very good friends" Is it just me of did she emphasize the 'good' in the sentence. I gulp again as I flick my gaze between the two nervously. This isn't going to end well, for some reason I just don't see it happening with rainbows and all of skipping together off into the sunset or some cliche thing like that. "You can run along now though if you want...I'll make sure Bella makes it home okay...actually I was going to see if she wanted to stay with me tonight and catch up" That smirk never leaves her face when she talks and I gotta say...it's kinda sexy...oh god...first step is admitting...next step is acting. I hear a growl from Shane and I look up with a raised eyebrow.

"No we aren't 'friends'" the blonde spits out in anger. "I'm her god damn girlfriend and I gotta say not liking you being all up close and personal with her...so if you don't mind backing the fuck off we can go home now and YOU can leave. Bella's with me so she'll be coming home with me ain't that right baby?" She smiles sweetly at me, but the flash I see in her eyes makes me scared like if I don't agree something is going to go down and it won't be good. I open my mouth to speak but Alice's voice cuts me off.

"Sloan was it?" Alice asked in a fake sugary tone as she releases one of my hands and reaches back petting my hip in an intimate gesture. My eyes widen and a squeak escapes me as I stare at Alice trying to figure out what exactly is going on. I hear another low growl admit from the blonde and it makes me look at her again, her eyes are narrowed and a scowl is painted on her lips. She slowly begins stalking towards us her hands have dropped to her sides and they are clinched into fist. I can tell how angry she is because she is trembling trying to hold it in. I have to get Alice to let go of me, but how exactly do you get loose from a vampire who is ten times stronger than you? Shane stops so she is right in front of us and I seriously think my left eyelid is twitching from my nerves, i'm praying for a miracle here. I sweep my gaze around the room and let it land on Leah who is watching all of this with an amused look about her. I shoot her a pleading look, her eyebrow raises and she nods hopping off the stage walking our way. Alice's voice pulls me out of my silent conversation with Leah and back to this tennis match. "I'm sure you and Bella are close but i'm a old friend and i'm sure she will want to come catch up with me tonight because it has been so long since we've last talked." She tilts her head back to look at me and that smirk is still in place, her hand that was on my hip raises up to cup my neck. "Isn't that right Bells" Her voice is soft when she ask and the gentle tugging of her hand can't be leading to some place I want to go with my girlfriend standing a few inches from us.

"Hey Bella I gotta talk to you for minute it's really important" The voice of Leah is a god send, I don't think they go over this as one of the ways to save a human from a vampire in their wolf training. Alice releases me after standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek, I look between the two shorter women and shake my head as I all but run to Leah. Grasping her forearm I drag her towards the bar which is far enough away for Shane not to be able to hear me, but not Alice...actually I think Alice could hear us no matter where we go. "What the hell did you get yourself into now Legs?" the dark haired girl next to me whispers and I look at her shrugging.

"Hell if I know Lee....I didn't start that.." I trail off with a hand motion towards the two girls standing in the middle of the club staring each other down. "Frankly, I don't know what the hell to do! I mean I love Shane..but that's Alice and we both know she was my world..." after I say this I see Alice's golden eyes move over to me with a slightly shocked look in them. I smile sadly at her and look back to Leah. "I honestly think she's just trying to piss Shane off though...which is working" A shot glass full of amber liquid sitting at the bar and Leah is downing hers. I pick it and knock it back with a grimace. "Eh...whiskey what is with you and that?" She snorts and pours us another, I so didn't see the bottle a second ago. "So what do I do Lee?" I down the shot she just poured with a shake of my head.

"Damn B I don't know how to help you...the only thing I can say is follow your heart ya know?" She pauses to fill up our shot glasses again and make quick work of her own. "Your my best friend and if something happens that hurts you...well you know i'll kick their ass no matter who they are. " I raise my eyebrow at her and down my shot. She smiles at me and pours more. "If you want to go with Alice..well i'll keep Shane company so she doesn't do anything fucking stupid. I understand that you may want to talk to her without your girlfriend up your ass for the duration." She raises her shot glass and I raise mine we clink them together and down them. "But I know Shane has been so good to you B....it's so good to see you alive again...but whatever you want to do i'll support you because I love ya" She pours another round for us, downing hers as fast as possible. I down mine and slide off the barstool I had perched on and hug her tight. Her warm arms wrap back around me and she places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too Lee. You've always been there for me when I needed you." my voice is muffled because my face is pressed into her shoulder. I step back and can see her smiling at me. I have always been a light weight when it comes to drinks, so i'm not drunk but i'm really buzzed. Shaking my head I look back to the two on the clubs main floor, Alice is standing there with her arms crossed staring down at her nails as if shes bored. Shane is still standing there glaring daggers at the black haired pixie in front of her. "I think.....I wanna talk to Alice tonight....so could you keep an eye on Shane and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?" When these words come out of my mouth two different things happen, Alice raises her head and has a brillant smile on her face as she looks at me. Leah grunts and nods heading in the direction of Shane.

**Okay yes i'm ending this chapter like this lol. I know Alice came off...really flirty but hey...I figured shes waited long enough for her woman..so yeah. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bout Twilight, only thing I do own is the chara Shane and this piece of shit laptop. So with that said...Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

Twenty minutes after leaving the bar I find myself sitting on the plush bed in Alice's hotel room. The small pixie vampire is currently staring at me with saddened topaz eyes, I can't bring myself to question why she acted the way she did in the bar for fear of her answer. So doing what I do best, I stall. "So how's Edward?" My question earns a arched eyebrow from the vampire.

"He has been doing fine," Alice's bell like voice enters the room. "As have Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie." She list off with a smug smile as if knowing my plan to stall, but she does see the future so I assume she did see my idea.

"Um, alright....and how have you been Alice?" Her eyes grow sad once more at the question.

**Alice's POV**

'_I don't think I can do this.'_

"Bella," I pause to take in an unneeded breath. "I've been okay. Jasper and I have decided to end our relationship." The stinging of venom causes me to close my eyes.

"Why Alice?" Her voice comes out strained as if she knew already.

'_Of course she knows.' _ Alice chastises herself. "My heart no longer belongs to him." Her voice comes out soft. The heat of Bella's gaze makes me feel as if I would suddenly burst into flames.

"Who?" It comes out as a mere whisper, but she knows I can hear her. Raising my gaze I lock my eyes with the orbs of chocolate brown.

"Do I really need to answer this Bella?" She nods after a minute's hesitation, drawing in another deep breath I no longer need, speaking after exhaling the now stale air from my lungs. "You."

**Bella's POV**

'_She didn't....oh my god she did say me.'_

My eyes slide closed only to see a picture of Shane behind my eyelids

. '_I can't do this to her...she's been there for me this whole time. Alice comes back and expects what? No....no matter how right this feels I won't do it.'_

"Alice," I no longer recognize the voice coming from me having taken a soft pleading tone. "I can't do this to Shane." Recognition floods her topaz eyes and she simply reaches her hand out towards me. "No. I'm sorry...." I stand making my hastily to the door. "I....I just can't Alice...it's to late. We can still be friends...but for now that is it." I murmur facing the hallway knowing she'll hear me and proceed to flee, the door softly clicking behind me.

**Alice's POV**

'_She said for now....which means there is hope.' _ The pixie thought to herself, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _'Yes my dear Bella, I will wait eternity for you.'_ Alice thinks as she falls back onto the plush mattress, her gaze picking up small cracks in the ceiling.

**Shane's POV**

'_This is it, the moment when Bella decides I was nothing more than a place holder to Alice.' _

The short blonde paces the shared apartment, hands gripping her short hair in frustration. Black combat boots thud against the polished wooden flooring, black leather pants slightly squeak when her body shifts to go towards the other direction, a white tank top revels a small patch of skin above her waistband. She cries out in anger once more, a hand falling from her hair to grasp the hem of her shit balling it up in her fist in tugging it.

'_BULLSHIT....This is what this fucking is bullshit... she thinks I am just going to give up? Just let her walk out of my life? .....Fuck that... I love her...and I know she loves me too.' _

The short blonde is so wrapped up in her thoughts she doesn't hear the door open, nor the figure that approaches her after watching her for a few seconds. However, the hold placed on her shoulder startles her enough for her to lose her footing. A small pale hand darts out grasping onto the thick material of the offender's shirt bringing them down on top of her small frame.

"Hey," Bella's soft voice reaches her ears after the fall. "What's wrong pix?" Her sweet voice murmurs, her forehead dropping to rest against Shane's.

I lift my arms and wind them tightly around my girl. "Nothing baby," My voice is muffled by the material of her jacket. "I was worried is all...you've been gone awhile." Soft lips press against the pale skin of Shane's cheek.

"Well I'm here now so no need to worry. Safe and sound yeah?" Relief floods me knowing she's not about to drop me at a seconds notice. "Let's go to bed babe I am wicked tired." She finishes off with a small yawn.

"That sounds good." I smile to her and receive a heartfelt 'Bella' smile in return. The love I find in her eyes warms me. "I love you babe." She turns after I say this, a slender hand reaches out and grasp mine pulling me towards the bedroom.

"I guess you can show me how much hm?" Her eyes are twinkling mischievously and I can tell sleep is a long way off but I'd have it no other way.

"Oh I have no problems with that." I grin at her as her hand grasp the front of my tank top pulling me to her. A small purr comes from me, causing a laugh to come from her.

"There is my lil kitty cat." Bella's brown eyes have gone completely dark from desire, hands already tugging the hem of my shirt up. I raise my arms and all her to pull it off.

"Meow." I whisper into the darkened room, knowing it is the right thing when she crashes her lips into mine.

'_Fuck you Alice Cullen...I win.'_

**Okay I know it's short and all that but hey...it is so a fucking update so cheer up campers. Yeah...Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone...no I'm not dead..yet lol...and I didn't forget about this story. Anyway, so here is how this is gonna work....I don't have internet at my house...currently crashing at a friend's....I'll try to update whenever I can so don't get all angry faced at me yeah? Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**Bleeding Hearts Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

The warm body pressed against me causes me to smile and tighten my arm as I awake from a peaceful night. A small sigh is heard from the toned blonde as she snuggles back into me, I shift forward and press my lips against the pale skin of her shoulder earning a small smile to twitch across her full pink lips. "Hey baby," My voice rumbles from my chest, still thick with sleep. Shane grumbles something about not wanting to be woken up yet, but a glance to the florescent green numbers on the beside clock lets me know we have to wake up. "Hm...sorry but we have to wake up...remember we are meeting Leah and Jake from lunch." Another grumble is the only response from the pixie like woman. "Come on baby wake up and be good...you'll get some Bella time later tonight." Shane's eyes slowly open as she twists to look at me with a sexy smile.

"Yea?" Her tone is low and her voice is strained from the previous nights activities. I smile at her and nod slightly. "Mmm...good I want more Bella time..." She murmurs as her arms rise above her, her fingertips brushing the headboard as a moan of satisfaction passes her lips at the same time a soft pop of her back is heard. "Fuck yeah...awesome." Shane groans out afterwards, shifting now to slide out of bed and pad towards the bathroom. She stops at the door and turns her blue eyes to me, a blonde eyebrow arches in question as she asks, "You coming babe? I don't wanna be in that big shower all alone." Before she even finishes her question I am out of bed and standing behind her with my arms snaked around her waist. She emits a soft laugh as we walk into the bathroom, the door closing behind us, my arms never leaving her.

**Alice's POV**

'_What to do...what to do' _

I've been locked in a mental debate since the brown haired beauty left my room. I got bored counting the cracks in the ceiling and let my mind drift to ways of getting Bella. Obviously, it isn't going to be easy but I have got to make this work.

'_I'll have to make sure to see her everyday and do random touching...'_

'_**She might get mad at that...might want to rethink that plan.'**_

'_No, I used to touch her all the time...a hand on the small of her back, a hug...now that I think about it, it's pretty fucking obvious that I was in love with her even back then.'_

'_**True, everyone else just had their heads to far up Edward's ass to notice...'**_

'_Why am I talking with myself again? I do believe that is a sign of someone losing their mind...'_

'_**Says the girl that was in a asylum before she was turned...smooth captain obvious...I think you're already a tad out there..'**_

A frown stretches the lips of the pixie vampire.

'_Aren't you a ball of sunshine....I am done talking with you now...'_

'_**Doesn't work that way...I am you...there is no blocking me...but I'll give you a break...for now..do something useful...like go see her ya mopey ass vampire your making me depressed...Jesus you think you'd know how to woo someone...your what 100 years old or somethin? Charm her...'**_

'_Hey your right...nice job...uh...self....'_

Perfectly kept eyebrows pull together in a look of slight confusion, a few seconds pass before the black haired beauty shakes her head and sits up. "Hm...that was...interesting." Her bell like voice chimes out, breaking the silence in the room. Standing, she makes her way to her luggage and rummages through it trying to find the best outfit to go see Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Tears make a discolored path down my pale cheeks, my arms wrapped around my waist as laughter bubbles from me. Shane is currently getting a piggy back ride from Leah and swinging a foam sword in Jake's direction with each pass by the dark skinned teenager. She caught him by surprise the first time and smacked him across the back of his head, now he is trying to dodge and pay attention to the amused looking pedestrians passing by us.

"Remind me why I agreed to goto lunch with the you and the demon spawn Bellz?" His voice is deep and serious as he looks at me with his big brown eyes. I smirk at him as the foam sword crashes against his forehead.

"Hah! I got you again puppy!" Shane's voice comes out sounding like a small child. She points her foam sword in his direction, "Now be a good boy and fetch me the newspaper." This causes a laugh from both Leah and myself. Jake was fighting off a smile as he looked towards the small blonde.

"Alright....but I will not sit." His voice is playful and the blonde pumps her arm, with the foam sword still in hand, into the air with a noise of triumph emitting from her.

"Hell yes!" She reaches out with toy and pats him on the head. An amused smile stretched across her pink lips. "Who's a good boy?" She coos at him.

"Me." Jake says with a large grin, shaking his rear end like an excited puppy.

"Who's a good boy?" She questions again while arching an eyebrow.

"Me I'm a good boy." He repeats again, his voice coming out higher and more excited.

"That's right." She murmurs patting him on the head with the sword once more, causing Leah and myself to laugh at their antics again.

"Nice Baby," I say and she turns to wink at me. My gaze then falls on Jake and I reach my hand up to pat him on the shoulder. "Your so domesticated."

"Woof," He looks to me his eyes shining with amusement.

"Alright, enough making fun of my man." Leah interjects as she slides Shane off her back. Turning to us you can tell she is trying not to smile through her seriousness. "We are here...no more dog jokes.." She starts, seeing Shane's pout she rolls her eyes. "At least until after lunch." A bright smiles is her response as the blonde bounces to the door and swings it open.

"Hey there Bella," A musical voice chimes from behind me causing me to turn my head in the direction. Upon seeing Alice my mouth feels dry and my heartbeat picks up. I know she can hear it from the teasing glint in her topaz eyes. "Funny seeing you here...mind if I join you?" She speaks softly, her eyes never leaving mine. I can hear the small growl come from Shane.

"Uh...yeah sure that's fine..." I manage to squeak out as I take in her outfit. A pair of knee high black boots, a short mid thigh black and blue plaid skirt and a white short sleeved oxford shirt with the top few buttons undone giving you an amazing view of her cleavage.

"Great!" She beams at me as she steps forward and links our arms. A small 'I win' smile is sent in the direction of the pissed off looking blonde as we pass her and enter the diner.

"Fucking bitch," Shane mutters angrily from behind us as the door swings shut.

**Alrightie...that is so all I got right now. Um...yeah did ya love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay people. Sorry for my long abandonment of this story. But hey here is the new chapter. If there are any mistakes in the chapter corresponding to the actual story i'm sorry. I've re-read the story like four times to decide where to go from here. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Bleeding Hearts Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

To say this was heaven for me would be an understatement. I was currently squeezed between my crazy adorable girlfriend and the inhumanly beautiful Alice. What I think they both failed to notice was that this booth was only actually made for two per side, or maybe they did notice. I felt a hand touch my knee and glide up to rest comfortably on my thigh, I look to my right and connect with topaz eyes. My attention is draw to my tanned skinned best friend when she clears her throat deliberately. Her eyebrow is arched as if to ask me if I was ok. I simply nodded.

"What can I get you folks?" the stereotypical gum chewing, foot tapping waitress uninterestedly ask as she stares at her nails. A snort comes from Shane causing me to look over and catch the end of her eye roll.

"Bacon...and lots of it. With pancakes, sausage links, biscuits and gravy and a coke please." Jake doesn't even bother looking at the menu, rattling off from memory. The waitress scribbles something down in the notepad that previously dangled listlessly between her fingers.

Leah smirks at her boyfriend before seconding his order, much to the surprise of the petite waitress. Shane tilts her head to the side for a minute before, bouncing enthusiastically "I want smiley faced pancakes with strawberries on top please." Her childish behavior never ceased to make my lips stretch into a wide smile. "Oh and a mountain dew!"

"Biscuits and gravy. A coke too please." I murmur as I feel the hand on my thigh tighten slightly before moving to rub against the rough material of my jeans over my crotch. A gasp escapes me as I flick my gaze back to topaz eyes that have darkened to a rich amber color.

The hand started stroking, and my eyes fluttered closed for a second. I felt myself grow wetter with each teasing movement. Alice had moved her eyes back and had started a conversation with Jacob, keeping her hand moving the entire time. Shane was talking with Leah and I was lost in the pleasure.

Our food arrived mere minutes later, everyone started tucking into it. I found myself taking small bites and trying to hold back a moan. The hand stopped and I tried to stop myself from letting out a whimper at the loss of contact, a few seconds later I felt the hand return, this time it slide underneath the waist band of my pants, underneath the simple boy shorts I had decided to wear today. The fingers grazed my clit, and I dropped my fork. Everyone's attention turned to me and I blushed as the fingers pressed harder.

"It slipped." Was my response to the questioning looks, everyone knew how clumsy I was so no one bothered to respond, they simply turned back to their meals. The hand slid lower and gently pushed a finger into me, starting an easily rhythm. I took another bite of my food and let out a small moan, I was known do to so from time to time so no one thought anything of it.

Another finger was soon added and the pace quickened, A pull starts in my lower stomach and I know I'm close. I let my eyelids flutter closed, the owner of the hand adds a third finger and shifts their thumb to brush my clit. I clutch the table with one hand and my fork with the other as I come undone. Alice slows the pace and gently retracts her hand, I can see the glistening wetness on her fingers as she brings them to her mouth. She sucks each one in and cleans it, I look around quickly in panic and see that no one noticed her doing this.

She leans over and I can feel her cold breath on my ear. "That was delicious Bella," She purred. I turned red again, looking over at Shane who had just cleared her meal. Seconds later I felt a hand on my left thigh and it travels up my leg repeating the motions that the girl next to me had just made. A sigh escapes my lips, I lean back and drape my arm over Shane's shoulders and she snuggles into me.

"I wanna fuck you," She lightly growls into my ear, causing my eyelids to close once more. Her hand rubs over the same spot that Alice had just claimed. "I wanna hear you scream my name as you cum baby." I loved when she talked dirty it made me ache for her and she knew this.

"Later baby.." I murmur to her, feeling guilty to turn her down. I was ready for another round, but I didn't want to do it here. Not after Alice just brought me over to edge sitting in this same spot. I look over and catch her eyes, I can see the jealousy there.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute? In private." Alice bell like voice chimes out. She slides out of the booth and I follow with a soft nod. She reaches back with the hand that she used on me and intertwines our fingers pulling me to the bathroom with her. As soon as we enter I find myself shoved against the wall, I don't have time to say anything before I feel soft lips on mine.

I don't hear the door open, and apparently neither does Alice. I wrap my fingers in her hand and pull her harder against me, my body arches into her hands that are running over my stomach underneath my shirt. A moan cuts the silence as she runs her fingers on the underside of my breast.

"What the fuck?" We hear a shout and those soft lips are ripped from mine. Our eyes lock onto an extremely pissed off looking Shane standing there. "What is this shit?"

"Baby, it isn't what it looks like..." I trail off because it is exactly what it looks like. There is no way out of this, not that I can think of at least.

"I was talking to Bella and she told me that she wanted me to join you...for a threesome. I wanted to make sure there were sparks...so I kissed her." Alice quickly spits out stepping towards Shane. "Now I have to see if there is sparks with me and you." She purrs resting one hand on the blond's hip and the other cupping her neck dragging a surprised Shane to her. Their lips meet in a slow kiss that quickly becomes heated. If I wasn't wet before I sure as hell was now, I let out a low groan when I heard Alice moan.

I see a pale hand reach back and grasp mine dragging me flush against her back. I wrap my arms around the duo. One hand resting in the small of Shane's back and the other gripping Alice's hip. I lean down and place soft kisses on the pale neck laid out before me.

**Yes I am totally ending it here. Hate me all you want, let me know if I should continue you with the threesome. Sorry it's short everyone...I wanted to make it longer but...I don't wanna give y'all too much excitement lol. I'll try to get another chapter up soon...sorry for being gone so long.**


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright guys and gals I'm extremely sorry but right now I have no creative thoughts when it comes to this story. I pushed my way through that last update and honestly I just...yeah I mean I could write the threesome and whatever but what next? Exactly, there is nothing. So I'm putting it on hiatus. I'm sorry everyone really I am...If your mad that's okay...if your a writer and you wanna take this story over...well I'm okay with that too just let me know. I hate starting things and not finishing them but it seems like...well it's all I've been doing lately. So I think I'm just gonna stick to one-shots for awhile and maybe try to finish some of my other stories.**

**Thank you all for reading the story and reviewing it means a lot to me that y'all liked this story. **


End file.
